


Come For The Crew, Stay For The Family

by pinchmoonlight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, I don't know how tags work, No Proofreading We Die Like Me, kind of, the creation of the Fake AH Crew from Geoff's perspective, the name is subject to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchmoonlight/pseuds/pinchmoonlight
Summary: While The Kingpin created an empire, Geoff Ramsey found his home.





	1. The Originals

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea rolling around in my head for a while, then something came up in my life and writing proved to be a much needed distraction and thus these little stories were born so I hope y'all enjoy.

Geoff Ramsey is The Kingpin, Hades himself. He is the leader of a gang of misfits who reign terror down upon the residents of Los Santos with grins on their faces. He orchestrates the chaos that plagues the city and brings it to its knees begging for mercy at his feet. A small-town boy who had big dreams growing up is now one of the most feared men on the planet and Geoff doesn’t think he can ever get used to the power he wields. He's cunning and smart, a man who knows exactly what he wants and all the right ways to get it. Hellfire is brought down upon those who are foolishly brave enough to go against his rule. Commendations are rewarded to those who know their place beneath their King.

He got his start as a founder of the infamous Roosters of Austin. Having always shared his power with the four other founds, he found it bothersome and irritating to have his plans and inputs shut down when his cohorts didn't agree. He grew to wanting a taste of being the one and only leader of his own crew where no one would question his designs. His friends said he was crazy, told him that he had everything he could ever need in his grasp now and why risk losing all of it for some ridiculous little daydream? But Geoff knew he was meant for something bigger, something better then the life he was living and as much as he loved them; The Roosters were just holding him back from his true destiny. So he writes them all a letter one night, slips it under Burnie's office door along with the spare key for his truck then leaves the base under the light of the moon with his possessions tossed over his shoulder. He's got one way tickets to Los Santos tucked into his back pocket and a fire burning in his gut that keeps growing with every mile he puts between him and his past.

 

* * *

 

Jack Pattillo is his second-in-command, a beautiful rose with thorns as sharp as knives. She’s been by Ramsey’s side for years, assisting him in climbing up the ranks to the top of the food chain. Fiery red hair and a kind smile, the embodiment of a mom-friend that cares for the members of her crew fiercely and who lives to wreak havoc on those who dare go against them. Jack is the getaway driver; her skills ranging from supped up sports cars to military level fighter jets. She is the member most trusted to get everyone to safety after a heist or job no matter how successful. Geoff can remember when the two of them first met, back in Texas when he was with the Roosters and she was working as a bartender at his favorite downtown bar. Her hair was longer and her eyes were darker back then but her smile was as bright as the sun. She didn’t take shit from anyone and Geoff was sure she could kill him with just one look or the knife she was using to cut up lemon wedges. Deciding that he rather be on her good side than her bad, he managed to catch her after her shift one night and the two got to talking over a round of drinks. They became fast friends after that.

A few months after that fateful night, when they are laying tucked against each other in the bed of Geoff’s pick-up truck looking up at the smattering of stars in the night sky, Jack tells him just how much she hates her currently life and how she would kill to just leave it behind and make a new one somewhere far, far away. So when Geoff decides it's finally time to leave the Roosters to go and live his dream of having his own crew, he phones Jack and tells her to pack the essentials and meet him outside of the bar before her Monday night shift starts. He remembers laughing as Jack climbs into the front seat his pick-up, eyes flicking warily between his lopsided grin and the plane tickets clutched in his hand. She doesn't question him though. A smile of her own finally settling over her features as they reach the airport, board their plane and soar into the fading sunlight. Geoff remembers Jack grabbing his fingers with her own as the pilot welcomed them to Los Santos International, squeezing tightly as tires touched down on the runway. That following morning, he becomes The Kingpin and with his best friend is by his side, they pounce on the city that will provide them with everything (and everyone) that they ever wanted and needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Team Nice Dynamite

Next is Gavin Free. A British hacker with the attention span of a squirrel but the voice of an angel. He’s the Golden Boy, the face of the Fake AH Crew and the heir to its legacy when Ramsey and Pattillo finally decide that their time is up. He can spin truths and lies around the head of his target like a spider spins its web around an unsuspecting insect. Dressed in silks and draped with golden jewelry the Golden Boy is not to be underestimated. He’s lanky and clumsy with an affinity for squawking like a bird but his knowledge of shooting a gun and wielding a knife are very much there. And he’s a pretty, dangerous little thing when he needs to be. Geoff learns that the hard way when he meets the Brit for the first time. Deft fingers slipping into the back pocket of his jeans, a bony wrist grasped in his hold and then the barrel of a gun being pressed against his chest where his heart rested by a scrawny kid who looked like a strong gust of wind could knock him over left one hell of an impression on Geoff. He remembers dropping the kid’s wrist and raising his hands in the air as a promise of being shot if he did anything else reached his ears, remembers following that order until the kid went back for his wallet and then the tables were suddenly turned when the cool gun was in Geoff’s hands and there was fear in the other’s eyes. And instead of causing him harm Geoff lowers the gun, asks for the kid’s name and offers to buy him something to eat. He gets ~~the kid’s~~ Gavin’s name as the gun is tucked away next to Geoff’s own and with that he leads the Brit down the road to a burger joint where they get to know each other and all Geoff can think about as he listens to the overenthusiastic kid across from him talk around his fry-filled mouth is that Jack is going to make him sleep on the couch tonight because their new guest member deserved the bed.

Geoff expects Gavin to stay with them for a month or two until he can get on his feet with a stable job and a cheap apartment. He's wrong, obviously when he comes home one day after going out for groceries to find Gavin and Jack hunched around his laptop watching the screen. He leaves the bags on the couch as he wanders up behind them, peeking over the top of Gavin's head to see the inside of a bank through what is most likely a security camera. The footage is a bit of a shock to see and upon questioning the others he finds out Gavin learned of their plans to rob said bank and volunteered up the information that he knew how to hack. All Geoff can do is stare at the kid before he's yelling, waving his hands in the air because 'why the hell didn't you tell us sooner you've been here for almost three weeks!' Gavin just looks sheepish, Jack is trying to hide her laughter but Geoff can see her shoulders shaking gently and he decides he needs a drink after they sit down and rework their plans for the job.

 

* * *

 

Michael Jones has an explosive temper that matches very well with his affinity for blowing this up. A Jersey transplant, Mogar is a force that shouldn’t be reckoned with. He’s a “shot first, ask questions later” man who is unpredictable but loyal as hell. His eyes are always alight with a fire that burns even brighter after he has sent a rival crew’s hideout sky high with a rocket launcher or as he wipes out an entire squadron of LSPD with sticky bombs as they chase him down the highway after a heist. He's a fighter, whether he starts them or finishes them depends on his mood and how many drinks are in his system but he fights with as much passion as he puts into creating an explosion that can be seen from miles away. Geoff remembers when Michael first came into their lives, brown leather jacket torn and bloodied as Gavin dragged his stumbling body through the door of their shitty apartment in the middle of the night. He remembers yelling at the Brit for bringing a complete stranger to their base, his anger dwindling slightly as the hacker explained how 'Micool' had saved his ass after some drunk guy at the bar they were inhabiting pulled a knife on him after losing a stupid bet. Jack hunts them down and puts a stop to their arguing with the threat of bodily harm before she sends Gavin to sit with Michael and informs Geoff that the boy will be staying with them until his injuries have healed because it's the least they can do. Geoff doesn’t even bother arguing but rather goes to steal Gavin’s bed as Jack turns to wash up.

A week and a half has gone by before Jack gives Michael the all clear and Geoff has to listen to Gavin pester him to let his 'boi' join the crew because he can make bombs and that could be useful for future jobs. Geoff finally gives in after two days and after a brief chat with Jack, they pick up some of the supplies Michael says he needs and gets to work. They test his creations out on a simple job, explosives placed strategically around the warehouse where they are meeting an arms dealer who tried to play them. Geoff and Jack have just returned to their car after the meeting is over when a wall of heat pushes against them as the building goes up in flames following a loud bang. Michael's eyes are filled with joy as he watches his destruction burn in the fading sunlight, leaning out of the now rolled down driver's side window. Geoff glances at Jack over the hood of the car and there's a knowing look in her eye . Later that night, the two of them start searching for a bigger apartment to accommodate their rapidly expanding crew.


	3. The Battle Buddies

The Vagabond is a man who cannot be tamed. A masked mercenary with warrants out for his arrest in at least six states and a body count in the thousands, The Vagabond was a lone wolf who killed for the highest bidder. He's a ruthless being, the monster that goes bump in the balmy Los Santos nights. The man's a ghost who drifts from the shadows, am entity that his victims never see coming until it is too late for them. No one knows who is under the mask and the speculations is that it's Death himself. There are those who wouldn't dare work with The Vagabond; too afraid that they will be added to the long list of names that have died by his hands. Others are not as weary; determined to have the muscle and skill on their side of the fight rather than in the hands of their enemies. And then there are those who want the head of The Vagabond hung on their walls; stupid enough to believe that if they are capable of taking out the most feared merc in the business they will rule the city with the reputation alone.

Geoff and the Fakes fall into the middle category. They need outside help for their latest job and the rates for hiring the Vagabond are within their range. And they know how dangerous he is. Take every opportunity to remind Geoff of that fact every damn chance they get. Gavin's nervously chattering over the comms in their ears, rattling off all of the things that can happen to them if they so much as look at the man funny. Jack questions him again about offering the masked man a place in the crew as she parks next to the meeting spot: a rundown barn out in the deserts of Los Santos. Geoff remembers nodding, assuring her that it was only a temporary spot for the next heist and it was up to the Vagabond if he chose to join afterwards. He remembers facing the black skull mask and blue leather jacket with Michael at his side, discussing the contract and as long as he did his part the cut that was promised as well as a more permanent spot on the team if he wished to stay, there would be no problems. A curt nod and a handshake is passed between the two men and the Saturday after the meeting takes place the heist goes off without a hitch. When they are all secured back at the safe house and the money has been distributed, The Vagabond pulls Geoff aside into a spare room and tells him his first name with the promise of a swift death if that bit of information is shared with anyone else before he has decided the time is right. Geoff nods and swears on his mother's grave because he knows the threat is as real as they get and he sure as hell isn't stupid enough to go against this man. The black mask flexes a bit as the Vagabond smirks underneath it, offering a gloved hand for Geoff to shake as he's welcomed to the crew. Almost six full months pass before the Vagabond shares his real name with Jack, Michael and Gavin. It’s another two weeks after that before he shows his face to the entire crew and after they've all stopped gaping in shock over the reveal, the rest comes easily. The four of them find out that Ryan Haywood is just a giant theater nerd who loves reading books, drinking Diet Coke and eating everything and anything he can. He plays video games with Michael and Gavin, bakes cookies and cleans guns with Jack and makes Geoff laugh and groan with stupid murder puns as they go over the plans for their next heist. To those outside of their inner circle, The Vagabond is a ruthless mad man. But to the Fakes, he’s a teddy bear who knows how to dismember a body with just a butter knife and how to bake a killer chocolate cake.

 

* * *

 

When Rimmy Tim first makes an appearance on the news, you can say that Geoff is surprisingly impressed. He doesn't expect the anchor to report on how this horrendously dressed man managed to rob a bank, fend off the cops and escape with his life and a quarter of a million all on his own. As he listens to Gavin and Michael talk about it later that night over dinner, the decision is made and a plan is formed. Rimmy Tim meets with Ramsey under the Pier on a stormy Friday evening a week and a half after the robbery. Michael and Ryan are behind him in full gear, prepared for anything that may go down. Geoff can feel them tense up as a 5’4 kid in gaudy yellow pants and a purple blazer saunters down the path towards them with a cowboy hat on his head and a duffle bag tucked under his arm. The bag is casually tossed across the couple feet of space separating them before any words are even exchanged and there are guns being pointed over Geoff's shoulders before it even hits the sand by his feet. He holds his hand up to stop the two men from shooting this brazenly confident man who seems to have a death wish. Rimmy doesn't seem bothered by the fact that he has two of the most skilled shooters stood before him with their weapons trained on his body, a lazy smile pulling at his lips as he tips his hat forward, bruised knuckles illuminated by the setting sun as he asks how is audition went. Michael chuckles behind him and even Ryan snorts a little which only causes Geoff to huff, motioning for the two men to lower their weapons. Geoff looks between the duffle at his feet and the orange and purple abomination stood in front of him, eyebrow quirking as Rimmy tells them it’s all the money from his little band heist. Ryan doesn't need any prompting from his boss as he walks around to the duffle and crouches down, undoing the zip slowly before reaching in to pull out a few wads of bills which he shows to Geoff. The entire exchange up to this point has been the strangest turn of events Geoff has ever experienced so he waves a hand at the money and Ryan packs it back up before zipping the bag closed. He returns back to his position behind Geoff, handing to bag over to Michael who shrugs the strap over his shoulder. Rimmy says nothing, just watches this exchange and his attention snaps back to Geoff as the crew leader walks across the sand towards him. Geoff slips a hand into his suit jacket and Rimmy goes stiff until he sees what the other man has pulled out. Geoff extends the pen and two business cards out to the shorter man with the instructions of keeping one and providing a phone number on the back of the other. Rimmy Tim's face lights up as he snatches the items and does what he is told and Geoff can't help but chuckle as he watches the young man scribble a set of numbers down.

Three weeks later when the Fakes go on their first heist with the newest member of the crew, the city of Los Santos adds Jeremy Dooley’s name right under his crewmates on the list of people that rule the city.


	4. To Our Family

The music thumps loudly around him as Geoff reclines back in his seat, a glass of whiskey clutched in his hand. He had finally decided that enough time had passed since they had pulled off the Maze Bank heist and that a proper night of celebration of their success was in order. Gavin had been allowed to pick the place and at the time he sort of regretted giving the Brit that power but Gavin had assured him he wouldn't go overboard. Of course, the little prick had broken his promise but Jack manages to calm him down before he throttles the kid because Geoff said low-key but reasonable and after pulling up to the club Geoff realizes the Brit wouldn't know the meaning of the word low-key if it bit him in his little British ass. So the six of them pile out of the cars and head inside, moving to claim a nice little booth in a darker corner of the room before ordering a round of drinks. Geoff relaxes about 45 minutes into the night, comfortably slumped in the booth with Jack at his side as they talk and drink while the others mill around. Three Diet Cokes in, Geoff spots Gavin and Michael over at the bar where he can see the two lads talking to a pair of pretty girls. He chuckles as the girls nod and his lads lead them onto the dance floor. Jack must spot them as well, voice almost motherly and a bit teasing as she voices his thoughts. "They grow up so fast." She says and the both share a laugh as Geoff shakes his head. He shifts his attention after he loses sight of the group, eyes searching the mass of bodies moving under the lights for the rest of their party.

It takes him a few moments before he spots Jeremy on the edge of the dance floor with Ryan, bright orange and purple hair acting as a locater beacon of sorts. The younger man seems to be attempting to get the older man to dance to the song that has just started up, bouncing around the gent with his arms thrown in the air. It takes another minute and a half before Ryan finally gives in and moves along with the music, moving his head to the beat as he sort of bops along to the rhythm. Jeremy's all smiles as he cheers and it's only a matter of time before Ryan's grinning as well. Geoff shaking his head as he tries not to laugh at the two men, a fond smile tugging at his lips at the sight of his friends enjoy themselves. He startles when a waving hand is thrust in front of his face, so lost in his people-watching that he wasn't paying attention to anything around him. Tipping his head to the right a smirking Jack comes into his line of sight with two drink refills held up for him to see. Geoff sets his cup down on the table so he can take the glasses and Jack can slide into the booth. "Almost nine years later and here we are." Jack says, looking in the direction he had been focused on moments ago. He nods and throws his right arm around her shoulders and she moves to rest against his side. "Did you ever think we would make it this far?" She questions and Geoff rests his cheek against her hair. "To be honest with you, not really." Jack hums thoughtfully as he continues. "It's not that I didn't have faith in the two of us. You're a total badass and I'm amazing so obviously we would have done well on our own." He can feel Jack laughing against his side. "But I know for a fact that we wouldn't be the Fake AH Crew without the others. It just wouldn't be the same without those four idiots running around and causing us migraines with all their shenanigans." His eyes find Jeremy and Ryan again and he can just see Gavin and Michael dancing a few feet away with the two girls and that fond smile is accompanied by a (way overrated) warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. "They needed us as much as we needed them." Jack adds and Geoff nods because yeah, they did and he doesn't want to think about what could have happened if Jack and him didn't bring them in out of their cold, harsh worlds. He clears his throat with a small shake of his head to dislodge those unhappy thoughts and he can feel Jack do the same because he knows she was thinking the same thing, knows that the six of them would not be here tonight if things had gone differently all those years ago.

They sit there like that for a few moments in silence before Jack is extracting herself out from under his arm and slips from the booth with a promise that she will be back in a moment much to Geoff's confusion. He watches as she goes over to Ryan and Jeremy first and the two men stop dancing, glancing between Jack and their table before nodding and walking off the dance floor. Jack then disappears into the crowd and he's trying to see if he can spot her red hair but his view is suddenly blocked when Ryan steps into his line of sight with Jeremy at his side. They set four shot glasses down before sliding into the booth to his left just as Jack appears with Gavin and Michael in tow. The two lads file into the booth after Jack situates herself back at Geoff's side and the five of them each grab a shot glass each before turning to look at Geoff.

"To Geoff." They all say in unison, lifting their glasses towards him in a salute. The action startles him for a second or two but then he's got a smile on his face to match the ones surrounding him. He lifts his own glass in the air to join the others.

"To the Fake AH Crew." He says and he can feel Jack's hand settling on his own, fingers settling between fingers as she squeezes gently and that makes words catch in his throat a little bit. "To us." They all clink glasses then toss the drinks back and Geoff blames the tears settling in his eyes on the bubbles of the soda from drinking it too fast as he squeezes Jack's hand in return.

 

_"To our family."_


End file.
